


Selfless Love

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader, in case u want him to have a dick just imagine him w/ a dick, theres no descriptions of anyones genitals, this is on purpose bc i hc karna as trans but u kno how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Touching others has always been difficult for you, but Karna doesn't mind at all, and he doesn't let that get in the way of making you feel good.





	Selfless Love

It's quiet, you two lay next to each other, the room pitch black, only blotchy shadows visible. The covers pulled over the both of you, snug and cozy. Inky black outlines of his face move closer and closer, until you can feel his breath on your face. He's warm, radiating heat as your limbs tangle with his, legs slipped between each other, his knee immediately going to rest against your core. Your hand searches for his, fingers laced together. You feel jittery, but it's not bad, it's pleasant, feeling this close to someone, being this intimate. Little vibrations of nervousness and happiness going through your body and into his. Yet he seems so calm and collected, like he’s done this a million times. Maybe he has, you’re not entirely sure, but he sends out waves of confidence, and it wraps around you, making you feel safe and at ease.

  


“Are you alright?” He asks, his free hand brushing your cheek, he’s gentle, rubbing small circles to soothe your nerves. “You still want to do this?”

  


You nod, leaning into his touch, not trusting your own voice to sound steady and sure. He whispers an okay, affirming it’s about to start.

  


He leans in and kisses you, its sweet and short. His lips feel chapped, but it’s not uncomfortable, in fact the texture of them against your own lips is pleasant. So you chase after him, giving him a kiss of your own. It’s soft but harsh, pushing into him, your desire to do more leaking through, and he obliges. Biting your bottom lip, it stings and you mumble out a moan, enjoying how loving and rough he can be. His tongue slips in and wraps around yours, guiding it further into his mouth, and once he has it he sucks on it hard, almost to the point where it’s painful, but it feels _so_ good. He keeps at it, greedy for you to keep making those keens and moans, his knee pushing further against you, making grinding on him so much easier.

  


His hand leaves yours, and you want to protest, but you decide not to when it goes straight for your chest. He gives an experimental squeeze, his nails biting into the sensitive skin, and when you let a hum of pleasure and lean more into his touch, the pressure increases. Practically bruising as he gropes them, rubbing in circular motions, his fingertips pinching your nipples _hard_. It sends jolts of pain through your body, but the intense heat building up inside you rises, more and more, and you grind more against him, eager for the friction.

  


“Too much?” He’s so quiet, and he doesn’t even sound out of breath. Meanwhile you’re panting and moving in tandem every time his knee jerks against you. “Harder? Lighter?”

  


“More.” Is all you can manage out, and he nods, giving you another quick sloppy kiss and continuing his movements. One hand switching back and forth between your tits, while his other hand goes to your hair, gripping it tightly and yanking it to one side, causing you to yelp out of alarm. He nuzzles into your exposed neck and lets out a hot breath against you. He’s digging his knee up and up, making it easier to rub and wrap against and around him. His tongue snakes its way across your pulse, and that’s the only warning you get before you feel his teeth dig into your throat. It hurts, and you feel like he might actually break the skin, your body seizing up. Before you feel like it’s too much, he lets up, peppering where he bit with light kisses. Your body’s starting to jolt back and forth, eager to finish, so you let your hand wander below, and help yourself out while he continues to mercilessly grind against you.

  


He wraps his lips around your neck and sucks, switching back and forth between biting and kissing all over the exposed skin. Every harsh tug, grope, nip, push, helping you break through the tension building up inside you. “I-I’m gonna cum.” You say, voice high pitched and strained. And as soon as the words leave your lips, he intensifies _every_ movement. Biting and sucking harder, hands firm as they massage your skin, his body pushed against yours, feeling him wrap around you and squeezing you. Your body spasms, twitching and moaning as you finally release, making a mess of the bedding and your underwear.

  


Karna pulls back calmly, like he wasn’t just fucking you, and he’s staring. It’s embarrassing, the attention after such an intimate affair is a little too much for your heart to handle.

  


“Are you okay?” He asks again, his voice soothing you.

  


“Yes,” you snuggle back up to him, resting your head on his chest. “I wanna make you feel good too…” You try your best to sound sexy, but it comes out more like a whine.

  


“I’m fine. Making you feel good makes me feel good. Don’t force yourself to do anything.” He’s so matter of fact about it, it’s a little disheartening, but you nod. his arms wrapping back around you as you snuggle further into him.

  


“Still… someday I’m gonna blow your mind.” you say, tone dead serious, and he laughs, kissing the top of your head, then forehead.

  


“Well,” he starts moving his head down a little to the point where you can feel his breathing against your ear again, and it tickles, “When that day comes, I’ll be sure to reward you appropriately.” He finishes off with a quick nip at your ear, causing your brain to completely short circuit with embarrassment. You two look into each others eyes in silence, just enjoying each others company. And before you know it, you start to doze off, while Karna cradles you. He gives you one final kiss on the top of your head before trying to get some rest himself.

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic for my partners! i really gotta get better at writing porn i always feel like its stiff -o-
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/


End file.
